Why Settle for Curry Udon
by SakataMakoto
Summary: A surprise visit from Goto, delicious curry rice and emotions rising up between the wannabe superhero and the policeman. As each struggles to find his own answer, there will always be one who makes the first move. Masayoshi x Goto x Masayoshi. Fluff. Part one of more fics.


Finally! Finally finished it! Yay! It took some time because of personal matters and a re-write of the complete last part (first kisses are very important, you know), but here it is! My first Samumenco fanfic. I love the series SO much and there's just too much bromance between Goto and Masayoshi not to write it out 3

In fact, this is sort of a _part one_, since I'm planning to expand their relationship, but this one, and the other one, will still be separate fics. And although this one is safe, the next one will need an M-rating. Oh yes. All of my yes. (And hopefully yours too!)

Other tidbit: this can be set somewhere **before ep 7 of the series**, otherwise some remarks made wouldn't add up~ It was meant to be this way.

Warnings: none. Unless if you don't like gay, man-on-man love, then you should get out. _Now._  
><span>  
>Please leave a note after reading~ *0* I like to hear what you think! : <p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Why settle for Curry Udon...<strong>

Masayoshi was just settling himself in the couch with some instructions for an upcoming job as the buzzer went. He didn't expect any visitors at this time of the day, and he hadn't heard from Goto in a while either. A part of him wanted it to be his policeman friend, but he didn't get his hopes up high in order to avoid disappointment. He nimbly got up and went to the door.

As he opened it and stood face to face with a young man in a police uniform, his heart unexpectedly took on a faster rhythm. He smiled, truly happy to see the man.  
>'Goto-san, what's up?' He stepped aside and let him in.<br>'I'm craving curry again. Do you have some?' Goto said as he walked in and took off his shoes.  
>'I always do! But I thought you usually go out for dinner?' Masayoshi didn't exactly know what he was hoping to find out by asking that, but either way he was grateful that Goto decided to come over, even if it was just to get some free food.<p>

Goto glanced at the model before he said: 'I just didn't feel like eating alone is all.'  
>'Ahh, maybe I should've gone home to change first,' he added, opening the top buttons of his uniform shirt. Masayoshi chuckled at the remark. He remembered how flustered Maya Mari got when she first say Goto in his uniform. And to be honest, it looked quite attractove on him too.<p>

'If you like you can borrow something of mine to wear for now,' Masayoshi offered.  
>The policeman took a moment to answer, considering the advantages and the fact that he had once borrowed his clothes to the model as well.<br>'If you think it will fit me, I will gladly accept,' he replied, sounding rather polite and stiff.  
>'I'm sure it does! I'll be right back!' With that, the teenage model sped off into his bedroom.<br>Goto could hear him rummage through some clothes. While looking for something appropriate, Masayoshi was mumbling to himself. "Too chique... too casual... too pink..."

In the end, he settled for a dark blue loose sweater with a light grey undershirt and a pair of black stretch cotton pants.

He came back and handed the set over to Goto, who thanked him.  
>'If you change in the bathroom, there's clothes hangers you can use for your uniform.'<br>Goto nodded and went over to the bathroom. He had always been impressed by Masayoshi's apartment, and no less by his bathroom. He himself had to do with a regular one, and rather small at that, while the one here had a western style bath, a separate shower, a large sink in front of a giant square mirror, all in shiny white with black details. And as always, it was extraordinarily clean.

He quickly undressed, and hung everything neatly on one of the hangers he found on a hook on the wall. It felt a little awkward to undress in someone else's house, so he wanted to get it over with fast. He first put on the pants, and they fitted him surprisingly well. They seemed pretty new, maybe something Masayoshi had gotten after a shoot, Goto thought. Next he put on the shirt. This also felt like good quality material, and finally, he pulled the sweater over his head.  
>In doing so, he noticed that this piece of clothing definitely smelled like Masayoshi.<p>

He sniffed, and his thoughts were confirmed. Whenever the model came close enough, or sometimes when he passed, this was the exact smell he carried with him. It was actually a nice smell, although he couldn't place it anywhere. Goto shook his head, wondering why he was getting so concerned about another man's natural scent. He put his hair in order and went back inside.

Masayoshi was already busy in the kitchen, preparing the rice in the rice cooker. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Goto's footsteps getting closer.  
>'Does it fit okay?' he asked.<br>'Yeah, thanks. It's... much more comfortable than my uniform.' Now Masayoshi turned around completely, holding the box of instant curry sauce.  
>'Good! It looks nice too! Blue really looks good on you, Goto-san.' However innocent, the compliment made Goto a little bit uneasy, although in a good way.<p>

'You'd definitely be the blue ranger, if we were in a sentai team,' Masayoshi said, laughing a bit. But even if he was quick to spot how clothes looked on someone, he still couldn't quite look away from Goto. The dark blue complimented his eyes perfectly, bringing out the hidden colours, much like his uniform did. Really nice, the model thought by himself.

Goto laughed at the remark, and offered to help cooking.  
>Masayoshi handed him a knife and a cutting board so he could start cutting up some onions and carrots. Since Goto was fairly used to providing for himself, he had gotten a knack for cutting things quick and neat.<br>'Woah, Goto-san! You're like a pro cook!' Masayoshi said, staring at the rapid movement.  
>'I'm nothing like that, you idiot,' Goto replied, yet it didn't sound offensive, but rather thankful.<p>

'No it's definitely amazing.' The model didn't give in and stopped to stare. Just seconds later,  
>Goto handed him the cutting board, full of finely chopped pieces of onion. Masayoshi put them into the pot and stirred while the cop continued on the carrots.<br>Soon enough they had a pot of bubbly fresh (instant) curry on the fire and the smell filled the kitchen.

'Argh, this smell is just making me more hungry!' Goto said, lifting the lid to check up on their sauce.  
>'Just a bit longer, Goto-san,' Masayoshi patted him on the shoulder and took over the lid to stir a little. Just at that moment their hands briefly brushed against each other and they both felt a spark, a tiny shock at the touch. The stopped moving and blinked as the feeling ran through their nerve system, something alien and comforting at the same time that made the hairs in their neck stand up.<p>

Goto slowly pulled his hand back, still wondering what the hell that was about. Masayoshi just seemed to be ultra focused on stirring the curry. They both said nothing and the silence felt heavy so Goto made himself snap out of it.  
>'I'll take out the bowls already,' he offered, his voice a little bit unsteady. He noticed, and he was fairly sure Masayoshi noticed as well.<p>

The policeman put the plates on the table and also took out two pairs of chopsticks. He had eaten there often enough by now to know where the model kept his most used tableware.  
>All the while, Goto was rethinking how strange it actually was. They had become friends, just like that. It went so fast and felt so natural now, that it seemed to him as if they had known each other much longer. But it was so easy to talk to Masayoshi, and in their differences they just really enjoyed each other's company.<p>

Of course, with the things that had happened, Goto felt sort of inclined to protect Masayoshi. Or Samurai Flamenco, whichever identity he took at the moment. And there came another one of those _moments_ where he remembered their awkward first meeting. Although the superhero hadn't seemed to be ashamed at all to stand fully naked in front of a cop, stating that he wasn't suspicious. Each time he thought of that, he couldn't help but turn a little red and shake his head to get rid of the thought and the memory of the boy's nude body.

'It's done, Goto-san,' Masayoshi said happily, taking the pot off the fire.  
>'Great,' the other replied. He had almost forgotten how hungry he was. The model then took a bowl and scooped two decent servings of rice in it and topped it with a good deal of sauce.<br>'Here you go! Would you like to eat in the living room and maybe continue Red Axe where we left off?' Masayoshi took a portion for himself meanwhile.  
>'Sure, if you don't mind,' Goto answered, being strangely okay with watching kids' shows with this guy all the time.<p>

Mazayoshi almost darted off to the living room, making Goto worry that he'd spill curry.  
>'Sit down, sit down,' he said. It was just unbelievable how enthusiastic this 20-year-old became when provided with the prospect of watching a hero show he's seen at least ten times before. But that part was also kind of charming.<p>

Goto sat down on the couch, at a fair distance from Masayoshi and started gobbling down the curry while the other turned down the lights and started the blu-ray player. The curry was exceptionally good, but Goto wasn't sure if it was because he was really hungry or because the taste was just good.

Masayoshi slowly ate his curry, watching the screen with great interest. Goto glanced at him and smiled. His friend could be such a kid. Easy to please with food and TV, stubborn about little things. Wholeheartedly good of character, though.  
>Halfway the policeman got up for a refill and a drink, taking his bowl with him to the kitchen.<br>'I've got you some beer, if you'd like,' Masayoshi said, turning his head towards his friend. If there was anything he had learned about Goto it was that he enjoyed a cool beer after good curry.  
>'Thanks, I'll have one then. In the fridge?'<br>'Uhu.'

The policeman came back and sat down where he was sitting before. Only when he started eating already he noticed that Masayoshi was sitting closer to him now. He had also finished his portion already and was now sitting with his legs folded in front of him and his arms around them. Of course, Goto didn't question it any further and finished his curry.

'Ahh, it was delicious. Thanks for the food.' He put his bowl down and opened the can of beer.  
>Masayoshi smiled at him. 'I'm glad you liked it.'<br>Goto didn't notice that the boy kept looking at him when he drank several gulps of beer. Masayoshi also discovered that he found it strangely appealing to see Goto drink. There was something about the relaxed state of his face, eyes half closed, facial muscles loosened up, not frowning or suspicious or worried. After all the cop had the unconscious ability to show many emotions guided by his eyebrows, so it was nice so see them relax once in a while.

Goto let a long sigh escape when he put the can back on the table.  
>'Exactly what I needed after a long day at work,' he said, maybe more to himself than to the other.<br>'Been busy today?' Masayoshi asked. Goto nodded.  
>'Had all kinds of weird requests today. There was this old lady who called in because she thought someone had replaced the lock of her flat while she was out shopping, but it turned out she was just trying the wrong door, and she never even noticed.'<br>Masayoshi laughed a bit. 'That's kind of sad. She must have felt bad though.' Goto chuckled.  
>'Yeah, she apologized loads and insisted on making me tea.'<br>'That's sweet.'  
>'Yeah, but when I'm working I'm not really allowed to accept such things. We have to avoid doing anything that could be seen as bribing.'<p>

'So that's why you took off your uniform!' Masayoshi said, hitting the palm of his hand with a fist, as if he had suddenly seen the light, but Goto knew that he was only joking.  
>'I think I'm pretty good at bribing you by now, Goto-san,' the model said, leaning closer.<br>'And I think you should, for the time I've spent on you, running after you, writing reports, cleaning up after incidents,' Goto replied sternly, putting his index finger on Masayoshi's forehead.

The model's expression changed suddenly.  
>'I'm not a bother, am I?' Goto was taken aback by the seriousness in his friends voice.<br>He lowered his hand and sighed.  
>'Frankly, you can be a bother. But if I really thought so, I wouldn't be running after you, and I sure wouldn't be sitting here, would I?' He finished his statement with an assuring smile.<p>

Masayoshi's heart jumped. Those words made him happy, because they were straightforward and honest, and it meant that Goto did like him.  
>'Thank you,' he said softly. He was glad he had a friend who knew about his alter ego, and who supported him, even if he disliked the dangers it brought along.<br>'I'm just worried that something might happen to you,' Goto said then.

The boy looked up again, tried to read the emotions on Goto's face. There seemed to be a deeper meaning behind what he had just said. Something that he hoped to be true, since recently Masayoshi's head had been full of his policeman friend. He couldn't imagine being Samurai Flamenco without Goto around, without having someone to confide in. Someone who cared.

'I'll be careful,' Masayoshi said. 'Please don't worry, Goto-san!' The blonde did his best to sound one hundred percent convincing, but he could still see doubt in Goto's dark eyes.  
>'I can't stop worrying.' Goto didn't look at Masayoshi when he said this, but seemed to be staring at the table, at nothing in particular.<br>'You're not a hero, Hazama-kun... you're human. You can get hurt.' Goto's voice sounded different now, as if it had been taken over by emotions that Goto himself didn't know he felt.

'Goto-san,' Masayoshi whispered, reaching for his friend's shoulder. He put one hand on it, and felt the muscles underneath tense a bit. With his other he took Goto's hand in his own.  
>This time it was completely different from when they accidentally touched earlier, although at the moment itself Goto inhaled sharply, surprised.<p>

'Goto-san? Please... look at me.' He gently squeezed the older man's hand. Goto let a long flow of air escape before he turned to Masayoshi. He tried to smile, but it wasn't working and he just showed an awkward expression of fear and doubt.  
>'I may be human, but so are my enemies. I promise I'll be careful. And I'll train harder.' Masayoshi suddenly felt like he wanted to embrace his friend, hold him tight and make that look on his face disappear. He couldn't stand to see him like this, Goto was supposed to be strong! This vulnerability wasn't like him... but then again, a cop is also only human.<p>

Goto squeezed Masayoshi's hand as well, apparently finding support in it. He really wanted to believe him, he wanted to believe everything would be fine and he would always stay safe on his crime-fighting adventures. He wasn't even sure why, but thinking of losing Hazama hurt. It hurt so much. He had been on the verge of tears just thinking about it, which felt nearly unreal.

But then there he was, a young blonde model with a weird hobby, someone who made him feel this way, and it was all too real. His hand was warm and strong, protective even, and Goto forced himself to man up. He was the elder one here, and he had vowed to himself to protect Masayoshi. From getting hurt, and from everything that might harm him in any way. He squeezed Masayoshi's hand and smiled.

'I'll hold you to your promise,' he said, finally finding the courage to speak and look at the man next to him again. What he didn't expect was how his heart would suddenly make a summersault at the sight of his friend. Was there something different all of a sudden? Did he really seem more reliable and hero-like? There was a spark of determination in his blue eyes that reminded him of Masayoshi's justice speeches.

'Goto-san, I lo...' Masayoshi fell silent. The spark disappeared. He didn't want to say that, did he? Maybe ruin everything? So he quickly corrected himself. 'I swear! On my name as Samurai Flamenco!' He let go of Goto's hand and shoulder and laughed, a little bit too loud. He hoped he wasn't blushing, but unfortunately he was red all over, and warm as well.

Goto saw it and wasn't sure what exactly to think, but he himself was also feeling quite warm for some reason.  
>'Gosh, it's warm here, haha! I'll get us new drinks! Another beer, Goto-san?'<br>The policeman agreed, and with that, Masayoshi jumped off the couch, nimble as a cat, and headed to the kitchen.

This gave Goto a moment to breathe in and out, and get his thoughts back together. He realised that Masayoshi had really become someone special to him. A friend like he had never had one, and although he had at first cursed himself for letting him get involved with Masayoshi so easily, he also quickly found out that he genuinely enjoyed his company. In a way, he looked up to him. He was working toward his dreams with such incredible vigour, it was a rare thing in general. And it wasn't something he thought he could pull off. So he deeply respected Masayoshi, no matter what he sometimes said.

At the same time, Masayoshi took off his hoodie before taking out drinks for the both of them. He had almost made a big slip of the tongue right there, almost spoken his thoughts out loud. It's not like he didn't want to, but he didn't want things to get weird between them. He wanted Goto to be his friend, just as unconditionally as they were right now. Well, with the occasional satisfying of a craving for curry or covering up for a hero included.

He ran his hand through his hair, picked up the drinks and brought them back inside.  
>Goto accepted his beer with a thanks, and drank until it was almost empty.<br>'Aah, that was good,' he said, as he leaned back into the couch. Masayoshi smiled, seeing that Goto was back to his normal composure. He emptied his own iced barley tea in one go as well.

'Another episode?' Masayoshi asked, taking the remote control from the table.  
>'Sure. After that, I'll change and go home though,' Goto said.<br>The model nodded, although he would have liked it if the other stayed a bit longer.  
>Masayoshi made himself comfortable, now sitting closer to Goto than before. He didn't know if the man noticed, but even if he did, he didn't seem to mind. The only thing that would've made this better was if Goto would put his arm around him, the model thought. But then he banned those ideas from his mind and concentrated on what was going on on TV.<p>

He didn't know of course that Goto was doing the same, trying not to think about what happened, or about what he felt for his friend, or how naturally good he looked even with his bland, plain loose T-shirts.  
>When the episode was over - and Masayoshi always let them play until the ending song and the preview were finished - Goto finished his beer and got up in order to go change into his uniform again.<p>

Meanwhile, Masayoshi cleaned up the kitchen. He couldn't escape the feeling he had, the way his thoughts always returned to that one thing, one person, the way his heart started beating faster and something stirred in his stomach. He had never felt like this before, wasn't sure what to do about it either. If this was love, and he was pretty sure it was, he had no experience in it whatsoever.

When he heard Goto returning to the living room, he dropped his stuff and hurried there.  
>Goto had brought back the clothes he had borrowed, and Masayoshi put them on the couch for now. He smiled at the policeman, now in uniform again, but with his upper shirt buttons undone. He didn't want him to leave, not yet. He needed to get something out before he could watch his friend walk away.<p>

'Thanks for the food,' Goto said, stepping towards the door. It took the model a moment to get out of his daze and realise that he should let his visitor out.  
>'Yes, of course,' he said, a little late. 'No problem.'<br>They arrived at the door before Masayoshi had really figured out what he wanted to say or do.  
>Goto was about to leave... he had to do something!<p>

'I'll be going then,' Goto said, unaware of the inner struggle that his younger friend was coping with. Nonetheless, he noticed that Masayoshi was looking down, and didn't seem to react normally.  
>'Hazama-kun?' He tried calling out. The gentle, worried timbre reminded Masayoshi of something.<p>

'Goto-san... please close your eyes, and... don't forget your promise.' The policeman didn't question this and closed his eyes. There was an instant of nothingness, and next thing he knew, a pair of soft lips were pressed against his. He was surprised, but not surprised enough to react harshly. He opened his eyes a little, only to see Masayoshi's lashes quiver. His heart skipped a beat, an single unmistaken beat, before he fully realised what was happening. But his racing heart knew, and he felt the same heat on his cheeks as he had before. All from a simple, pure kiss.

After a moment, a very important moment, Masayoshi felt the pressure on his lips returned. He was feeling hot and nervous, but happy. Now he could really feel how soft and yielding Goto's lips were. He didn't know the first thing about kissing, so by now, he was getting a little bit worried. Should he let go? But then he felt Goto's hands on his back, embracing him, and it was as if fireworks had been lit in his head.

He lifted his own hands and put them lightly above the belt that hung on Goto's hips. As in a reaction to that, the policeman intensified their kiss, making their lips come together once more, and again and again. Each time they both adjusted to the other, as if it came naturally. Kissing wasn't so hard, he thought, but it sure felt wonderful. Masayoshi had by now grabbed Goto's jacket, holding on to the man that he had fallen so deeply in love with.

Goto had pulled in Masayoshi, deepened the kiss with him, and it had felt amazing. Never did he expect that this was the simple answer to all of his questions. Never did he realise how much he loved Masayoshi, not until he had felt his lips on his own. At first the kiss was a little sloppy, but in a matter of seconds he guided the younger model into a proper kiss, and from there on it just worked like a charm.

After a while they were getting out of breath, as much from kissing as from sheer excitement.  
>Masayoshi opened his eyes slowly. What he saw next only added to his happiness. Goto had put on a dazzling smile, there was no doubt in his eyes, only a gentle confirmation of love. A slight blush on his cheeks that made him look a bit younger, colour and luster on his lips from kissing. The model found himself dumbfounded, but either way words could not express his happiness.<p>

And the next second, there were tears in his eyes. This confused Goto, since the boy who had kissed him so bravely seemed so glad before. Surprised and uncertain maybe, but...  
>'Hazama-kun?' he asked tentatively, raising a hand to put it on the other's shoulder.<br>Then the tears came flowing out, and Masayoshi flung himself against his policeman friend.

'Goto-san!' he cried out. The elder man gently held him, stroking his back to comfort him.  
>'Shh, don't cry,' Goto whispered into Masayoshi's hair.<br>'Goto-san... I... ' Masayoshi sniffed 'I'm so happy...' He really was, he just couldn't stop the tears from flowing when they came. It must have been because he'd been afraid to get rejected, and now that he hadn't, he could be truly happy, he could express what he felt.

Masayoshi released his grip, wiped his face with his t-shirt and looked into Goto's dark eyes.  
>'I love you, Goto-san,' he said with a slightly broken voice. Goto gently wiped away a lingering tear from under Masayoshi's left eye and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.<br>'I love you too.' In a whirlwind of emotions, this was the one that came floating up, and it had come to stay.

'No more crying now,' he added. 'You're a hero, right?' This made Masayoshi laugh again.  
>'I sure am!' The model jumped back and copied a move from Harakiri Sunshine.<br>'See?'  
>Goto chuckled. He was such a kid sometimes, but then again that was part of what made him so adorable. For a moment, the cop wondered where that thought came from, but then he realised that he had practically always thought of Masayoshi as <em>sort of<em> cute.

Something just hit Masayoshi at that moment. Goto had a girlfriend, didn't he? He couldn't... he wouldn't... Should he bring it up? He didn't want to be a second lover, and he was sure Goto woulnd't be the type to really cheat on someone.  
>'Goto-san,' he whispered, bringing down the mood in an instant, but he had no choice.<br>'What about your... girlfriend?

But it wasn't as if he had dropped a bomb. Goto's expression became slightly hurt. It's not like he didn't realise that in a way, what he did just now was wrong. But it was nothing Masayoshi should worry about.

'I'll call her when I get home. She'll understand,' he said, reassuring the other. Never mind that, he tought, she'll say she saw it coming, and that was probably what was going to hurt the most, since that quality of hers had made her so special. She understood many things without needing words, so he knew she'd let go...  
>'Don't worry, alright?'<p>

Masayoshi nodded, then smiled again. He trusted Goto, he even trusted the mystery girlfriend. A hero should never doubt people without a reason, and definitely not his allies.  
>'Alright,' the model answered with renewed enthusiasm.<p>

'Well, hero... I've gotta go now, I've got an early shift tomorrow.' The announcement brought Masayoshi back to his thoughts about keeping Goto with him a bit longer.  
>'Oh, yeah...' He couldn't have expected that life wouldn't just go on as it always did, did he? So he nodded. After all, crime doesn't stop happening because you're in love!<p>

'I'll text, or call,' Goto added.  
>'I would like that,' Masayoshi said, looking at his friend, and he hoped that they could find time to see each other the next day as well. And he decided that he wanted a little more time right now.<p>

'One more!' The model spoke a little bit louder and hurried.  
>'One more kiss,' he repeated, softer now, looking away shyly.<br>Goto's lips curled into a smile that went unnoticed.  
>'Alright,' he said. 'Since you've still got some things to learn.'<p>

And with that, he lifted up Masayoshi's head, even though the model was a little taller anyway, and licked his lips before prying them open with his tongue. Even though Masayoshi asked for it, he was too taken aback to react immediately. He felt Goto's tongue only barely on his own before it was gone again, and the kiss was over. Yet, it was amazing. A part of him wanted to say so, but the other kept him silent.

The phrase just repeated itself in his head though, even after they had finally said goodbye after a tight hug. _He's amazing. Kissing is amazing._  
>That night, until he fell sleep the scenes of confessing his love, kissing, hugging, all replayed on and on in his mind, his heart wouldn't stop beating at an unusual rhythm, he was excited all over and couldn't wait to see Goto again and explore the possibilities of love further.<p>

After all, _why would you settle for curry udon if you crave curry?_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! 3<p> 


End file.
